


Submissive Alpha

by skargasm



Category: True Blood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was complicated......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submissive Alpha

His relationship with Eric was complicated.

A lot of it had to do with his position in the pack. An alpha didn't last long if other members discovered the core deep submissive. Hence Debbie and all her shit. He needed a cover, a beard.

It also meant that before he would crawl on his belly and beg Eric to fuck him as only he could, Eric had to _earn_ the right. After the fight, Eric always made him pay for how 'difficult' he was. 

Double win that a bare handed spanking worked so well as foreplay for both of them.


End file.
